One afternoon
by Voltilamm
Summary: Jiraiya is up to his usual tricks and doesn't want to train Naruto.  How does the blond respond?


Pairing: Jiraiya x Sexy!Naruto

Warnings: Student x Teacher, female with male mind x old man, PWP. 3

Author comments: There truly is not enough love for Sexy!Naruto x Jiraiya. I'm surprised, Naruto travelled enough with the man and transformed enough times. Anyway, enough of me jabbering. Enjoy 3

Back and forth. One two three four. Back and forth. Five six seven eight. And back again. One two three four. Five six seven eight.

Naruto let out an explosive breath as he watched his newest sensei stare intently through the bushes. The man was tall, with long white hair that on Naruto himself would probably drag the ground. He was also a perv. And currently "observing" some girls through the foliage.

"It helps if you take your dick _out_ when your jacking, you know." His voice was low and growly, definitely not what Jiraiya needed to maintain an erection. He sighed and put his notebook aside.

"Naruto, why don't you go over there or something? I'm trying to do research." The man's face contorted into a "I'm being serious, go away" look. The blond scowled.

"You're supposed to be training me!" He kept his voice lowered, conscious of the fact that if Ero-sensei was caught he was going down as well. "Can't you take a break for once in your life to do that?" He asked, going closer to his sensei. Jiraiya huffed and turned back to the women.

"Naruto…" He growled. "I swear. If you don't leave me alone…" He trailed of in threat. Naruto scoffed.

"Fine." He stalked a few paces away, thinking. Ero-sensei wanted a female… An attractive one. His nose wrinkled in thought. If Ero-sensei had a female to watch, then he could get him to train! It was a good thing his use of Sexy wasn't rusty!

"Transform!" He muttered, glancing down at his newly naked body. He smirked in satisfaction as breasts peered back at him. Well… Not peered, exactly. But they were there. So were the other parts, if his hands didn't deceive him. He grinned in anticipation as he moved forward.

"Jiraiya-sama?" He used his best sexy with a hint of breathy voice. He watched the man stiffen slightly. He smirked slightly as he posed. Just in time too- the man had whipped around. And stared.

"N-Naruto?" He stammered out, looking his student over and gulping slightly. Such a perfect body. His hands itched to grab his student's breasts. Big blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama?" It was working. Naruto felt triumph.

"Can I touch your breasts?" Naruto stared.

"What?" His voice, though soft and feminine, was still as shrill if not more so.

"I'll… I'll train you after, ok? Just let me feel them." Naruto thought about it and smiled.

"Fine. Then we train. And no, I'm using my own body." He said firmly and let the man approach.

His hands were large, and warm. They could easily fit both of his new breasts, and Naruto found he liked the feeling.

"Oh yeah. These are nice. Very nice." Jiraiya began to harden as he gently squeezed Naruto's breasts. He pinched a nipple. Naruto squeaked.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, voice slightly shaken.

"Feeling them." Jiraiya explained, pinching the other nipple and rolling it between his fingers. "You have very nice breasts." He added, pushing them up and then out, squeezing and flexing his hands. Naruto shifted slightly.

"You've had your feel, can we train now?" His cheeks were flushing slightly. It was uncomfortable, watching the man's admiring face. Especially when he leaned down to gently tongue a breast. Naruto squeaked again. "Jiraiya!" He protested, shifting when an arm went around his waist to pull him closer.

"Hm?" Jiraiya asked, nibbling at his student's skin. His hand went lower. And Naruto, oddly enough, allowed it. He was feeling odd and slightly throbby as his sensei's hand roamed his buttocks.

"T-this wasn't what we agreed on." He protested softly, as the hand probed between his cheeks. A finger brushed against his hole for a moment and Naruto's legs budged open far enough for Jiraiya to proceed. "Oh!"

"You're enjoying this." The man teased, letting his finger move over moistened folds. "Do you like it when I touch you when you say no Naruto?" He brushed across his student's clit, causing him to gasp and his legs to twitch. "Mmm." He slid his finger over it again, and several times again. Each stroke was met with little sounds. They were rather appealing in the soft feminine voice Naruto had adapted.

"Sensei, please," He begged, and didn't know for what. Jiraiya's finger slid inside Naruto, causing the boy to freeze for a long moment, shivering.

"This ok?" The older man asked, hooking his finger and moving it. Small slender hands came to grip his coat as he nodded.

"I need to sit." Jiraiya assisted him to the groung, getting his student to kneel. He wiggled his finger again. Naruto rocked his hips back and forth, the new position giving the boy new leverage and pushing Jiraiya's finger deeper into him. Naruto moaned softly when Jiraiya's thumb brushed his clit.

Watching his student ride first one then two fingers was arousing, so Jiraiya reached into his pants and drew his throbbing cock out. He gave it a stroke or two before Naruto's hands reached out to stroke it.

"I need you deeper." He demanded in his feminine voice rough with arousal. "Please." He begged, crawling over to sit by Jiraiya's side. Jiraiya leaned in for a teasing kiss, pulling the small female body flush against him.

"Very well." He leaned forward, bringing his student to lay on the ground with legs spread shamelessly wide. He undid his pants, but didn't have time to take his shirt off as Naruto pulled him down to his body. Legs wrapped around his waist and Naruto began to rock his hips again. His head tilted back, long hair splayed around him. Jiraiya gave a moan.

"You've done this." He grunted, pulling back to guide his cock into his entrance. A feminine whimper met this statement, Naruto lifting hips up to force Jiraiya into thrusting the last few remaining inches into him. Naruto gave a low satisfied moan, the female body's eyes closing.

"Yeah. Sasuke wanted to know what it was like." He began to slowly fuck himself on Jiraiya, lifting his hips with little desperate moans. "Please. Please." Jiraiya held still, cock throbbing. "Fuck me! Please." Naruto glared with flushed cheeks up at the Sanin. Jiraiya began to gingerly thrust. Naruto growled.

"Faster! Come on, go harder." Nails bit into Jiraiya's skin. Jiraiya gave a hard thrust, and Naruto gave a satisfied sound. "Yes, that. Please."

He began hard, thrusting hard into the female body. He grabbed bouncing breasts, listening to little gasps his student made as he thrust in deep and hard.

"Fuck me, please. Oh god.." He muttered, hips jerking. "Hnng…"

"Do you jutsu yourself this hard?" Jiraiya gasped, clutching shapely hips as he felt Naruto's walls tighten around him. At the nod he sped up, the sounds of heavy breathing and slapping flesh the only things that could be heard until Naruto's breath caught.

"F-fuck…" He grabbed hold of Jiraitya and pulled him down for a carelessly rough kiss, moaning against his lips. Jiraiya moaned, holding still as he came and slowly thrusting again, panting and enjoying the way Naruto gripped his cock.

"Mmmm." Naruto made a little sound. "I can barely hold this jutsu." He stretched and gave a satisfied little grin. "I guess you'll be coming to me for observation, huh Ero-sensei?" He teased. Jiraiya smiled slightly. Having a set of boobs around would certainly be convenient.


End file.
